


[汪咕哒♀]一期一绘

by FriverAlter



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriverAlter/pseuds/FriverAlter
Summary: ·库丘林·Alter×藤丸立香·现paro·OOC预警，恋爱脑预警向你献花
Relationships: Cú Chulainn Alter | Berserker/Fujimaru Ritsuka, 汪咕哒♀
Kudos: 7





	1. 一期一会·上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 春

“立——香——别画了，过来玩UNO啊！”

在樱花树下的同伴对着坐在不远处草地上的橘发少女招招手。

难得的美术研究科集体活动，她却被缤纷的繁樱迷住了眼睛，低头画个不停，但与其说是被风景所吸引，不如说是被与这片景象格格不入的那个人所吸引了。

慵懒地靠坐在树根小憩的男人动了动，把黑色的兜帽拉下来盖住了大半张脸，只能看到眼下两道交错的鲜红色疤痕。他低下头，似乎还没有完全清醒，又要再次陷入春日午后难得的短暂平静中去，但来自远处的灼热目光像利刃一样扎在身上，让野兽本能地感到不快，库丘林alter不悦地看向目光来处。

“抱歉！我马上就好！”

对方要走了。

意识到这点，藤丸立香加快了手上的速度，眼部一片空白的男人的身影逐渐浮现在画纸上。

同学那边已经叫了三次了，再不去未免显得太不合群，但是比起那个更重要的是，现在冲过去要他的联系方式还来得及吗？可恶，也许一开始就直接过去……

迅速粗略地涂黑衣物后，再抬起头时，对方果然已经不在原地了，立香叹了一口气，合上本子正要起身时，咔哒一声，有什么东西抵在腰上，坚硬而冰冷的触感透过单薄的连衣裙传到脑袋里，让她不由自主地打了一个哆嗦。

“我说啊。”低沉嘶哑的声音从身后传来，“这位小姐，难道你是条子的眼线吗？”

大手从她的怀里把本子抽走了，库丘林alter用大拇指翻动着书页，上面画满了他来到此处后所有行动的速写，或站，或坐，还有几个他在树后避着人抽烟，最后靠着树睡着的样子。

啊，真是的，果然是太疲惫了吗，居然被窥伺了这么久，休息后精神恢复了一点才发觉。

“……咦？”立香果断将双手举到耳边，表示自己绝无恶意，“抱歉，我只是觉得你……很特别，所以就忍不住画下来了。我不知道什么条子……”

男人的身体贴得很近，耳边传来他的气息，本该是暧昧的场面，毫无收敛的压迫气息却激得人头皮发毛，立香心里想回头看那双眼睛的欲望越发膨胀起来，却不敢触怒对方。

身后的人依然沉默，立香硬着头皮继续往下说：“我说的都是真的，先生，如果您不放心，可以把这个带走，我保证不会向任何人提起见过你……”

目光从少女纤细的腰线回到上方，库丘林alter听着她语调沉稳的保证，能感到被抵住的腰上传来的颤抖不是作假。

这就被吓破胆了吗？真是没劲啊。

把本子抛回她的怀里，他嗤笑一声：“收回你的保证吧，小女孩，看在你有胆子窥伺野兽的份上，下不为例。”

每个细胞都因为感受到危险叫嚣着，对方抽身离去后，还有些怔神的藤丸立香手指紧紧地捏住笔，转头看到身材高大的男人不疾不徐走着的身影，身体快于大脑先一步做出了决定——

她冲过去抓住了皮夹克的袖子，在被甩开之前直视着对方猩红的双眼，诚恳万分地请求到：“这位先生，请问您愿意做我的模特吗？我愿意支付足够的报酬！……当然，是在我力所能及的范围内。”

黑社会大哥收到枕营业请求，恼羞成怒掏枪当街枪杀女大学生。

——这可能是明天朝○早报的头条了。

立香心想。

“为什么找我？”

出乎意料的，对方用冷淡但是并不愠怒的口气反问她。

和兽瞳般竖起的猩红双眼毫不犹疑地对视着，震慑于那份美丽，却也畏惧着它的同时，立香小心地斟酌着词眼：“因为您的身体……令我过目不忘。”

“喂，小姑娘，你知不知道，这种话让你听起来更像条子的眼线了啊。”话虽如此，男人看起来并不像很警惕的样子，只是意味不明地笑了一声，“挺有趣的，但没门。”

“对不起，打扰您了。”

立刻松开袖子，恭敬地低下头，呈九十度鞠躬姿势，余光目睹镶着铆钉的粗跟马丁靴渐渐消失在视野里，立香在心里默默叹了一口气。果然被拒绝了……

那副隔着衣服也看得出极其健壮的肉体，加上对方冷冽傲慢的态度，她第一眼看到他的时候，心脏就被缪斯隔着九重云霄射了一箭，什么？射箭这活不归缪斯管？这不重要，重要的是，如此完美的肉体，与人群格格不入的气质，大卫算什么，他有这种顶级男模身材吗？有这种天然的粗野狂暴气质吗？她已经想好了这样那样的构图……

保持着鞠躬姿势默默嗟叹的时候，那双鞋居然又回到了视野里，立香吃惊地抬起头，看到库丘林alter站在她面前，目光中略带审视地说：“你会在哪里画？”

“……在画室……不，如果您希望的话，任何一个您指定的场合都可以。”立香迅速回答。

看着少女认真郑重的样子，他嘴角勾起一个满怀恶意的笑：“那，你家里，行吗？”

“如果您愿意的话！”

得到对方肯定的回应，立香握着笔，差点原地跳起来。

眼前的橘发女孩眼神闪亮，显然在期待着什么。下意识把玩着手里银色的zippo打火机，库丘林alter心想，女人到底还都是一个样，无论用什么借口来搭讪，最后还是要牵扯到那档子事上。

不过，他也不讨厌就是了。

回想起来，这就是她为什么把库丘林alter领回家的原因。

藤丸立香自己租住着一间公寓，托名义上的前监护人达芬奇的福，条件比普通大学生能承担的单人公寓好上许多，勉强能划分出卧室、画室、客厅和厨房，但库丘林alter一来，就把整个公寓衬得逼仄了起来。

被带着看了一圈房子（氛围尴尬得就像中介带明知不感兴趣的客人看房），库丘林alter开口就毫不客气地索要钥匙，而立香也毫不犹豫地给了。

没有再提报酬的事，只是甩下一句“我什么时候出现你就什么时候画，画多久随你”，男人就离开了。

因此，不久之后，第一次深夜被从床上拉起来的时候，藤丸立香整个人都处于“发生了什么”的半梦半醒状态。

“呼啊……达芬奇你干什么啊……”她完全没反应过来，还以为是熟人又在对自己进行模拟夜袭训练。

凝神一看，居然是某位已经消失了半个月的黑社会大哥，立香一个激灵就彻底清醒了:“抱歉！我不知道是您！”

“您啊您的，听起来真是不顺耳。”站在床边居高临下地看着她的小熊睡衣的库丘林alter手里夹着快要燃尽的烟，意兴阑珊地说，“alter，我的名字。难得我今天有兴致，你也想的吧，之前不是说随时都可以吗？”

“当然！”立香一个鲤鱼打挺从床上坐起来，“麻烦您……alter你出去等我一下！我马上就好！”

随手把亮着火星的烟蒂按灭在手心，再扔到垃圾桶里，他靠着墙，回想起前半夜的场面，今天那群垃圾追得还真紧，要不是突然想起还有这么一个居所，估计即使跑掉也会留下蛛丝马迹，留后路这种事，自己之前可没想过。

随随便便进到别人家里来，自己的警惕心呢？想到这里，他不由得失笑，再怎么样也不会比邀请陌生男人到家里做模特的小女孩更没谱，一会她进来了，就和她说自己要走吧。

库丘林alter发现，自己莫名期待起这个小女孩一样纤瘦的女人换上性感的服饰，才发觉被他愚弄了的样子，竟觉得事情真的变得有趣起来。

立香适时地推开房门，打断了：“我准备好了，alter先生，我们开始吧。”

“哦？”

来不及打理自己，立香给睡得乱七八糟的头发随意地扎了个丸子头，倒是清爽，但是她换了一身耐脏的、却依然满是油墨的粗布衣服，同时，为了向对方表示自己色即是空的诚心，她特地把之前做泥塑时穿的围裙也给穿上了，上面的泥印更是惨不忍睹。

饶是库丘林alter见过再多女人，也不由得楞了一下。

这还不如刚才那套小熊睡衣，至少胸口开得足够大。

立香看到对方愣住了，觉得自己应该充分替他考虑，他第一次做模特，会紧张是很正常的事，自己作为邀请的一方，应该起到引导的作用。于是她态度极其自然地牵起alter的袖子。把人带到自己的画室里去了。

直到她放下画笔，alter都一直保持着沉默，就连立香能否换个姿势的小声询问也如数照做。

……该怎么说，没想到她真的只是想画画。

惊讶于对方居然对摆造型如此配合，她心满意足地指挥着库丘林alter摆出了一个个全力凸显肌肉线条的姿势，飞速画了起来。

就这样，临时模特库丘林alter和艺术工人藤丸立香完成了第一次合作，一个保持着这种被雷劈了的心情，而另一个满心都是欣赏到了极致美妙胴体的愉悦。

清晨的第一束阳光照到脸上时，常年作息不规律的立香皱起眉头，翻了个身，想用被子盖住脑袋时却没有摸到任何东西，才反应过来，自己凌晨画完之后就睡死在了画室里平时用来午睡的瑜伽垫上。

alter应该离开了吧？立香揉揉太阳穴，摇摇晃晃地回到卧室换衣服。

门推开的那一瞬间，一柄闪着银光的匕首破风而来，“磴”地一下插进了木板里。橘发少女侧头去看时，刀柄还在左右摇摆。

“啧，是你啊。”发现进门的是这么一个武力上没有半点威胁的家伙后，袒露着上半身的红眼男人放松下来，靠回床板上，又感到有些无趣。

“呜啊啊啊啊——吓死人了好吗！这么危险的东西不要乱扔啊！”

“这样毫无防备地进门来，即使被杀也无所谓吧。”alter打了个哈欠，“我的早餐呢？”

“早餐？”

被刚才的匕首吓得不轻，立香一动不动地双手后撑着门框，内心不由得腹诽：这人把我一个人扔在画室睡地板，睡了我的床，还管我要早餐？

“在家办事之后不都是女人负责做早餐吗。”

明明只是画画而已！是不是还得给你煮红豆饭啊？

似乎察觉到了她在心里偷偷骂自己，库丘林alter扫了她一眼，他对自己近乎全裸这件事没有丝毫不自在，放松地舒展着，从胸口蔓延到腹部的，透露着狂暴野蛮气息的红色纹路在藤丸立香面前一览无遗。

“……”

那是……纹身吗？

不得不说，非常适合他。

沉迷肉体的美好，差点忘了自己面对的是来路不明的黑帮，立香觉得还是缩头做人比较好:“好的，我马上去做，alter……先生。”

“培根煎蛋，不要牛奶。”被人称为狂王的男人习以为常地提出要求。

之后，餐盘里的高丽菜和圣女果被剩下了，牛奶果然也没喝。

所以这次要照顾的是肉食性动物吗？立香叹了口气，认命地接受了这个事实。  
  
傍晚她自觉地买了另一套洗漱用品和餐具回来，那个人果然还在家里。看到她把东西摆在浴室里，库丘林alter以对黑道而言过分端正的姿势坐在沙发上，什么也没说，只是眯起眼睛看着，像在评估她够不够格，做自己的临时饲主似的。

藤丸立香不知道这之中发生了什么误会，总之，从天而降的男性缪斯，alter先生，似乎决定把她的公寓当做一个暂时的居所，于是两人开始了莫名其妙的同居生活。

在第无数次目睹他把盘子里的所有绿色蔬菜都挑出来之后，立香终于忍不住，忧心忡忡地问了一个问题：“alter先生，需要我买些蛋白粉回来吗，或者是按健身食谱安排每日三餐？”

“蛋白粉？健身餐”像饱食后的野兽一样懒洋洋地霸占了整个沙发，无意地展露着肱二头肌，库丘林alter撑着下巴，感到古怪地看着她，“放着营养均衡的食物不吃，去自找苦吃，你看维○天使把脑子看坏了吗？”

住在一起一段时间后，他发现这家伙根本就是个纯粹的肉体控，平日里除了画画，就是看各种T台走秀，体育节目，舞蹈电影，总之越是能展现肉体之美的，她越喜欢。

这也太宅了吧，说出去绝对会被当成痴女的。

“什……什么！”立香握紧了拳头，“就算是alter先生，我也不允许你说我最爱的天使坏……那个，我，我去洗碗。”

在黑道的凝视下，普通人女子大生含泪把替自己爱好正名的念头抛到了脑后，认命地去做家务了，洗碗时还不忘思考：

这个人的饮食这么不健康，居然能拥有如此完美的肌肉，难道不是靠蛋白粉撑起来的吗？真的假的？

立香陷入了对自己沉迷的肉体深深的怀疑之中，然后开始想方设法把瓜果蔬菜做得更顺眼，来哄骗狂王吃下去。

明明是疑似三流薄本的开头，莫名同居之后，他们两的关系反而变得越发清纯起来。嗯，就是alter睡床她睡沙发，alter睡沙发她睡瑜伽垫，alter吃饭她洗碗，alter洗澡她洗衣，那种你是主人我是仆式的清纯。

虽说是同居，但是alter很少待在屋子里。藤丸立香也无意去深究，这个人到底是谁，从何而来，平时在做什么事。

她只要在午夜梦回时被敲醒，或是怎样粗暴地叫醒，然后抓紧这少有的机会，随着他的心情作画。

库丘林alter也从来没有提出来过，要看她笔下的自己是什么样的，只是心情好时，会愿意配合一下她摆一摆pose，耐心有限的他大多数时候只愿意坚持那么十几分钟，但是如果让“那些人”知道了，也还是会感到十分吃惊。

深夜正是风俗店热闹的时候，很多人进到了店里，不到第二天是不会出来的。

但现在，一个中年男子就立在这家店的后门。他长得未免有些过于标准，仿佛一个“臃肿”“势利”这些词被杂糅成一团后再具现化而成的生物似的，此时他正试图让自己看起来不那么令人厌恶。两个年轻女子立在他身后，暂时没有油腻肥厚的手掌在身上游走，但她们的脸色也没有变得更轻松，因为她们看清了来人的脸。

男人肤色很白，但是谁也不会因此而声称他缺少男子气概——双眼下交错的鲜红色痕迹和手臂与胸口的纹身同色，让人无法分辨那是伤痕还是纹身，它们使得原本堪称英俊的面孔平添暴戾之气。

库丘林alter看了一眼中年人，没有说话，他身后的小青年却没有给对方开口的机会，上去就是一脚，踢在中年人的膝盖上。对方惨叫一声跪了下来，穿着皮鞋的脚却没有放过他，在他的膝盖上用鞋跟狠狠地碾着。

暴力，纯粹的暴力，沉默的暴力，但中年男子还是笑了，他用手肘护着头，似乎说了些什么欢迎下次再来玩之类的话。库丘林alter听到他管自己叫“狂王”，语气中充满尊敬之意，不过是欺软怕硬罢了。

他没有理睬身后的人们的骚乱，自顾自地向前走着，一个人走进了沉默的黑巷里。没有谁跟上去保护他的身后，他的仇敌也不会尾随落单的狂王，毕竟从前那样跟着他的人都再也没有出现过。

面上不显，但是他的意识越发地朦胧起来。

离这里最近的安全屋是哪一间呢？……那里，算是安全屋吗？先过去吧，如果有什么不妥，杀了那个人也无所谓……她一定会大叫出声的吧。

库丘林alter摸了摸藏在西装下的枪。这可不是当时装作是枪用来威胁她的zippo，不过她是个满脑子只有画画和锻炼过的肉体的笨蛋，应该至今还没有发现这件事吧？

虽然他对绘画一无所知，可也知道，做模特的一般要保持不动，像他这样随心所欲，能画些什么呢。

“……啊，麻烦。”

掏了掏西装口袋，这才想起自己没有带钥匙，狂王在砸门和暴力破坏门锁之间犹豫了一下，还是决定转头就走。也许是酒精迷昏了脑袋，临走前他五指虚握成拳，试着敲了敲门，它竟然就这么开了。

听到门吱呀打开的声音，藤丸立香也紧张万分地抓住了茶几上的电击棒，小心地从沙发后探出头去，和保持着敲门姿势，面无表情地站在门口的狂王来了个脸对脸。

“哇——”少女忍不住深呼吸了一口，脸上不自觉地挂上笑容，“alter！是你啊！”

“你……”头重脚轻的感觉让库丘林alter的吐字都变得缓慢，颇有几分咬牙切齿的感觉，“为什么大晚上的不锁门？”

咣地一声把电击棒放回桌面，立香走近他，浓郁的烟、酒、香水混杂在一起的味道向她伸出了爪子，浑浊而刺鼻的气息直冲鼻腔。尽管他努力地眯起眼睛想要看清楚她，猩红色的兽瞳也不如往日有神，而是透露着极其微弱的迷恍。

“不知道为什么今天感觉勾起线来手感特别好，就画到了刚才，又总觉得你今晚会来……你喝醉了？”她伸出手在他面前晃了晃。

一把抓住少女纤细的手腕，男人没有说话，只是用格外大的力气，把她近乎拖拽着拉到了画室，按着她的肩膀让她坐在画架前，自己转身在飘窗上坐下了。

“今晚……随便你画了。”

扔下这句话，他靠着墙睡着了，面容沉静，就像他们第一次见面那时一样。

甩了甩手腕，立香这才发觉，这个看似凶恶可怕的男人其实从来没有粗暴地对待过自己。

她走到他身边，伸手去触他的额头，还好并不烫，只是醉酒后的红晕在月光下这才显露出来，衬得皮肤更白，血红的纹身更红。

他确实是醉了，不然她这么碰他，只会和他碗里的蔬菜一样被枪戳成泥。

“喂喂，alter？醒醒！”立香一边问着，手从额头上慢慢挪下来，最后恶作剧般拍了拍他结实的胸肌，对方也只是睁开眼睛看了她一眼：“烦死了，要画……就……赶紧……”

她伸手扶住男人双臂，喃喃自语道：“真是的，都这样了还画什么画啊……”

没有那种熟悉的在水泥地面上度过一夜后的僵硬感，库丘林alter从小床上醒过来，唯独宿醉带来的针扎般的头疼感难以消除。衣服倒也还是都好好地穿在身上，只脱了一层西装外套。

他偏过头去，望见床头柜上由保温杯压着一张纸条，抓起来一看：

“今早画的你。”

下面附着一只醉倒的凶兽，四仰八叉地睡着的模样。

立香坐在去学校的地铁上，不住地打着哈欠。

一时鸡血赶图到半夜也就算了，还硬是把一个一身肌肉硬得像铁一样的大男人扛进房间，担心他一激动吐她一屋子，或者掏出枪来对着屋顶开枪，又坐在旁边看了他一晚上，虽然最后也没忍住地趴在床边睡着了，但是还是睡眠不足。

她擦了擦眼角的泪水，把面带红晕，领带被扯开了一半，衬衣开了三颗扣子而微微露出深邃的胸肌沟的男人的样子心满意足地画在速写本上。

那之后他们的关系好像变得更奇怪了。

“这是什么？”立香狐疑地看着桌面上的便携型冰柜。

alter啪啪啪地按着手柄，操作着两只手在疯人院模式的岳父岳母家里大开杀戒，时不时洗个手给自己回回血：“神户雪花牛肉。”

“那今晚就吃寿喜烧好了。……咦，你说什么，神户牛肉？超贵的那个？！”

“啊。”库丘林alter不耐烦地回应着。

这是猫咪○院吗，来的次数多了还会给送礼物的……真可爱。

“你在傻笑什么？看起来好碍眼。”

“嗯嗯，什么都没有，只是在想今晚要回顾哪一场超级经典的秀而已。”

“……想都别想，我今晚要通关。”

“怎么这样！”

TBC


	2. 一期一会·中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夏

“你真的以为一切都结束了？”

“没有，只是他们现在有得怕了。”

“搞什么东西……”颓唐地坐在破木箱上的男人低声咆哮着，“你有什么毛病啊，老兄？你完了，懂了没？我们都完了！”

穿着黑色风衣的男子垂眼看着他，看他头上的3m、绿色瞄准标志和旁边的“射击”字样。

对方越说越激动，两只手臂胡乱地舞着，最后却又垂下头，向男人招手：“来啊，让你晚上睡得比较安稳吧，你干掉了杀你外甥女的凶手。真棒啊，你这自私的家伙。”

他的声音因哽咽逐渐低沉下去：“对，是我活该，但杀了我也无济于事。”

“任何事情……任何事情都不会改变。”

“1、2、3……”*

“砰。”

没等到他数完，库丘林alter就一枪结束了这个活在悔恨和愧疚中的男人的生命。

“？！”抱着玩偶趴在旁边的少女吃惊地看了面无表情的狂王一眼，“你不是已经收集齐了他的八条语音，知道他当初为什么会这么做了吗？”

操纵一言不发的角色走出车库，库丘林alter也回望她：“杀人就要付出代价。”

“可是他是因为妻子被用来要挟才这么做的，而且失手后妻子也被卖到荃因的拍卖会上去了，也是家破人亡啊……”藤丸立香双手托腮，撑在玩偶上，努力想说明这之中的关系。

她对价值观无所谓好恶，只是想知道alter这么选的理由罢了。而且最重要的是，按育碧的惯例来说，杀了这个人肯定不能打出HE，你看一般结尾主角都还要有一段独白的，现在这个就没有，算了，alter又不是会为了收集完美结局而委屈自己的人。

“理由不重要，杀人偿命，对于他这种人来说是天经地义。”

“那艾登呢？因为他杀的都是坏人吗？”

“如果继续作为看门狗守护这座城市，他也会死，不过是早晚的事情。”库丘林alter冷漠地说，但他没有关上游戏，只是看着一片漆黑的屏幕。

“但是，也可以说死亡是一种救赎吧。对于莫里斯来说，他已经失去了一切，之后还会被组织追杀，被艾登杀死也许是最好的结局了……”立香忍不住喃喃自语。

狂王皱着眉头，紧紧地抿着的唇轻轻动了一下，随后干脆把手柄扔到她面前。

“嗯？”少女不解地看向站起来的男人。

“我存档了。”

扔下这句话，男人往浴室走。天气逐渐热起来，alter却还穿着有毛毛领的皮夹克，刚才的Boss战后额头上已经有了一层薄汗。

立香抓起手柄读档，画面跳回主角走进仓库前一秒，检查了一下，发现alter居然连路人黑帮头目的语音都收集齐了。

原来他喜欢《看门狗》这种游戏啊，还以为黑道会比较喜欢GTA5，不对，那不就跟歌手的业余爱好是唱歌一样不对劲吗，说不定alter其实会喜欢和正职反差很大的游戏，嗯……牧场物语？

胡思乱想中，立香打出了那个“完美结局”，却没有一丝真实感，也许是因为大家的价值观差异吧，她只感觉到遗憾的情绪油然而生，像因为没有主动地探究而最终错过了什么，然而一切都为时已晚。

无能为力的感觉并不好受，她关上游戏，把头埋在玩偶里，听着浴室里传来的水声，鬼使神差的，立香抓过那件被主人随手丢在地上的皮夹克，深嗅了一口。

alter没有用香水的习惯，衣服上只有浓重的烟草味，并不好闻，然而她不讨厌这种感觉。

小小的茶几上，左半边凌乱扔着几支挤得干瘪的颜料，右边却是摆得整整齐齐的手枪零件。

烟叼在嘴边，库丘林alter垂着眼睛，细细地给每个零部件擦拭涂油，金属沉沉甸甸地握在手里的感觉令人心安。随着乐队主唱扯开歌喉，蹬着恨天高的超模们走上了T台，藤丸立香停下了作画，目不转睛地看起了内衣秀。

虽然歌声对狂王手上的动作没有影响，但他也忍不住停下来。这些女人固然性感，但他无法理解这家伙宁愿赶着死线，也要来看重播的心态，明明忙到看到他进门，才想起来自己还没有吃晚饭，匆匆忙忙地跑去做了个咖喱，现在却干脆把画架都搬到电视机前面来了。

“这到底有什么好看的？”

“alter不喜欢这种类型的美女吗？”

“喜好这种东西……本来就是没意义的，对女人的尤其。”男人冷淡地说。

立香噎了一下，可能这就是为什么他们两变成了清纯的同居关系的原因吧。眼看着自己最喜欢的模特已经走过T台，她又端起调色盘：“只是为了看自己喜欢的模特而已啦，这么说alter应该也不会明白吧。”

“这个女人？”库丘林alter看着屏幕上轻舒猿臂的女子，“搞不明白你喜欢她哪里。”

“身材很好，腿型很漂亮，胸型也很好看，台步既有特色又很好看……嗯，笑起来也很好看。”立香不假思索地报上了天使的优点。

这次换他沉默了，皱着眉头看了她半天，问了一个奇怪的问题：“那我呢？”

“……啥？”

“你一开始不是说这幅身体很……令人难忘还是什么鬼来着。”库丘林alter努力回想着两个人第一次见面的对话，“如果比起我更喜欢这些女人的话，画她们不就好了。”

“不一样的。我最喜欢alter的身材和脸了。”少女用斩钉截铁的口气说，“那天第一眼看到的时候我就觉得，世界上不会有比这更完美的身材了，脸也是。”

对方睁大了猩红色的双眼，显然是被她的痴女发言吓到了：“……虽然相处了这么久，多少有点了解，但是果然……你就是个沉迷男性肉体的变态吧。”

“当然不是！女性的我也很喜欢！”

最后一块零件复位，枪咔哒一声被拼起来，alter又习惯性地做了一个上膛的动作，落在立香眼里，倒是有点像是在威胁她不要妄想做些什么奇怪的事情一样。这么一想，她突然觉得对方这样做有点可爱，忍不住偷偷翘起了嘴角。

“好好好，我是我是。”像第一次见面那样把双手举到耳边以示自己毫无恶意，立香偷笑着说，“说起来，因为方案又被导师毙掉了，所以最近会留在学校里通宵赶工，做饭什么的可能来不及了。”

库丘林alter虚扣了几下扳机，确定它一如既往的趁手，随后瞥了她一眼：“你自己的事情，自己决定。……我最近也没空过来，食材什么的别指望我。”

不，我从来就不敢让你带食材好吗……立香在心里默默地嘟囔着，上次只是随口提了一句寿喜烧里的猪肉换成牛肉会更好，对方就带了传说中的神户牛肉来，受宠若惊不足以形容她的心情。

一时间两个人沉默下来，各自捣鼓着手里的事情，心里想的却是同一件事情：

我为什么要和他说我最近在忙什么呀啊啊啊啊！

啧，干嘛要解释自己最近没空过来，说得自己和她好像是什么固定关系一样。

一别无期，那之后他果然没有再来，藤丸立香做便当时常常会顺手多做一份放在冰箱里，等着一个可能不会再出现的人。

一开始是他喜欢的菜，后来报复地增加了蔬菜的分量，只是直到最后，全肉便当变成了让人看着就没有食欲的绿油油全蔬菜便当时，alter也还是没有来。

六月初的东京，夜里也还只有十九摄氏度，淅沥的小雨打在身上，橘色头发的少女哼着不成调的歌，穿过街道，浑然不顾雨水从后颈一路流过脊背的凉意。

方案终于过了，她和小组同学差点抱头痛哭，然后跑去居酒屋喝了个昏天黑地，现在正是情绪上头的时候。

“我回来了~”她打开房门，嘿嘿嘿地傻笑着对一片漆黑的室内张开怀抱。

“……你在犯什么傻。”低沉的声音颇有些无奈地说。

“……alter？”立香伸手打开了灯，“怎么不开灯……”

“我刚坐下你就进来了。”对方的声音突然变得有些含糊不清，像是嘴里叼着什么东西，“既然来了就把那边的东西递给我。”

灯光一时晃得人有些睁不开眼睛，立香把手掌覆在眼睛上，睁开眼时，盘腿坐在地面上，微弓着腰的男人和她对视着，他攥紧左拳，右手把纱布缠绕在左臂上，嘴里叼着另一头，露出两颗尖利的虎牙，脸上和健壮的手臂上随处可见细小的血痕，往日里扎成小辫的头发也散了下来，发尾隐隐有灼烧的焦痕，只穿着黑色紧身背心的上半身因为弓腰的动作而绷紧了肌肉，看起来随时都会暴起伤人。

他红色的眼睛眯着看向她，示意她安自己的话照做。

少女手里的提包落在了地上。

“……啧。”快速地把左臂包扎好，库丘林alter沉声说，“没有预想过这个场面吗，真是愚蠢啊，敢于收容野兽的那一天起你就该想到的。”

“不要让我再说第二次，把那边的东西递给我。……我处理完就走。”

她的眼神从那双躲避着她视线的猩红双眼上移开，顺着对方被雨打湿的面庞一路向下走，落到同样濡湿的衣服上，凭着仅剩的清明发现了腰上那一块明显更深的黑色痕迹，嗅觉因为醉酒而不太灵敏了，深呼吸一口后才分辨出隐隐的铁锈味道，她不由得抿紧了嘴唇。

鞋子都没有脱，她跑进了房间里。

干得好，库丘林alter心想，遇见这种场面跑进房间里反锁门然后报警才是正确选择，作为正常人的警觉意识还是有的，她要还是像以前那样为了等他半夜不锁门才奇怪。

这么想着的时候，啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声又跑了回来，一块厚厚的毯子沉沉地落在他的肩膀上，擦到了好几处伤痕，但是他没有什么痛觉，只是回过头去看身后的少女。

立香一言不发地跪坐下来，在男人反应过来之前把毯子卷到肩膀上，上衣推到蝴蝶骨处卡住，自顾自地打开了医药箱，摸出了棉签和双氧水，拧开瓶子就要往上倒。

库丘林alter当即用力扣住了她的手：“怎么，想替那群废物弄死我？”

少女板着一张脸，只是答非所问地说：“淋雨会感冒。”

所以她给他披了层毯子。

库丘林alter愣了一下。

其实大的伤口刚才就在某个无良医生那里处理过了，只是对方不想让他留下来招惹事端，把棉签绷带消毒药扔给他，让他自己回去按时换就好。

鬼迷心窍的是，他知道现在的自己就是个麻烦，附近也还有其他安全屋，但是他还是跑来了这里。

那些夜里他曾经路过楼下，灯一直没有亮起来过，所以这次也没有人在吧。

“后面我够不着，你来。”湿漉漉的衣服贴着皮肤的感觉比起疼痛来得更难以忍受，他抖落毯子，干脆把上衣脱下来扔在旁边，向藤丸立香露出了整个背后。

立香点点头，俯下身清理着腰间那一片的细碎伤口，尽管小心翼翼地绕过那块清理后还是血肉模糊的地方，但是她的目光却不住地停留在上面。

库丘林alter自己受伤的经验没有一千次也有一百次了，但是少女的鼻尖贴快要在他的腰上的时候，明明没有碰到伤口，却比被用刀抵着还怪异，他不自在地动了动腰。

最后她把绷带在腰侧打了个结，那只温暖柔软的小手却没有收回去，而是沉默着虚落在新新旧旧深深浅浅交错纵横着的疤痕上。

库丘林alter回头看她，这才发现她不知道什么时候红了眼眶，金色的眼睛带着水光。

“很丑吧？看见了这些，还想要画吗？”他轻轻地说。

“画……”立香低声地重复着，随即出乎意料猛地从身后抱住了他，尽管那拥抱是小心翼翼地虚抱着的，她的声音很低，却止不住埋怨，“我＊＊画个＊＊啊画！你是故意把自己搞成这个样子来给我看的吗！”

“哈、哈哈，哈哈哈哈！”听到她说脏话，男人反而忍不住笑了起来，“女人还真是会变脸啊。”

少女不满地收紧了在他腹前交叠的手臂，一下子勒到了他的某处伤口：“笑什么笑！淋雨了也不擦，坐在玄关摆pose，你是不是傻啊！要是、要是我今晚不回来，你……”

“就自己对着镜子给背后上药，我又不是你。”

“……不管！你是笨蛋！”她把脸贴在他赤裸的脊背上，“会弄伤自己的大笨蛋……伤口也处理好了，给我滚去休息！别让我看见你……”

她小小地哽咽了一下，一滴温热的泪水落下来，截然不同的温度反而让库丘林alter想起数日不停的梅雨，一旦和什么女人有了牵挂，她们的眼泪就会像梅雨一样惹人心烦了，所以他还是更喜欢强势的女人，难得这家伙酒后变得强势了一点，却又留下了这样的东西，还真是……

不过，他也还是不讨厌就是了。

“啊，我去休息，行了吧。”用落在旁边的毯子裹住同样湿漉漉的少女，狂王无奈地想。

虽然没有重到无法走动的程度，但是立香看到狂王那副手臂缠满绷带，脸上贴着创口贴(虽然本人觉得这点小伤完全没必要管，却硬是被立香贴了上去，并且说如果撕下来她就换成粉色hello kitty的)，还漠不在乎的模样，就莫名地生气。

“先安分地在家待着吧。”难得硬气起来的少女临出门上课前，抱臂看着沙发上的库丘林alter，“就算是百兽之王，受伤的时候也还是要夹起尾巴做人。”

“杀了你啊。”被强制趴着养伤的野兽对着她露出森森白牙。

正好那些人估计现在也在外边找自己，虽然即使现在正面遭遇，狂王依然自信能全歼敌人，但是他看着茶几上放着切好的水果，感受空调开到了舒适的温度，心里突然不太对味。

为什么突然感觉自己好像被包养了？

因为手上也有伤口，所以打游戏也是禁止的，库丘林alter手痒痒地想把上次的结局打出来，想起少女嘟囔着跪坐在他面前，一圈圈把绷带轻轻绕过手指的样子，只好收回了手，却突然一阵烦躁，自己干嘛要听她的，不就是个提供暂时落脚点的小女孩吗？

手指从DVD架上数过去，最开始就跳过了愚蠢的动画电影，但是后来只剩些《梦》《都灵之马》《鲸鱼马戏团》之类看名字就让人没有观看欲望的片子，野兽穷尽无聊，只好随手选了一部《龙猫》，至少这一部他听说过。

好几个小时过去后，立香晚上回到家的时候看到的就是这个场景。

“……”

白龙驮着红衣小女孩，在天空中翱翔。

黑色的野兽裹着红色毛毛边的夹克，面无表情撑着脸看屏幕。

立香试着从背后偷偷摸了摸alter领子上的毛，对方专注地看着动画，因为嫌热所以扎了个高马尾，一动不动地撑着头的时候马尾高高地翘起来，像狗尾巴草一样挠着她的心。

库丘林alter头也没回，受不了少女三番五次的骚扰，干脆抓住她的手腕把她整个人拉到了怀里，下巴抵住她的头顶，让她不要乱动。

突如其来地陷入对方的怀抱里，背后紧贴着对方结实的胸肌，而且他还一副理所当然的样子，不对，他一定没想那么多，只是这样好热啊……过了半天，立香红到快要炸裂开来的脸才回到正常状态，这时候职员表都快要播完了。

“你喜欢这部电影吗？”

“还成。”

一如既往平淡而不耐烦的语气，让人难以判断男人的心思。只是宁愿把她这么卡住也不想要被打扰，估计还是喜欢的吧。

“那，你觉得白龙和千寻之后还会遇到吗？”

“谁知道。”松开了束缚，库丘林alter走过去取出DVD，“不过，遇到过这么一次就够了吧，狗尾续貂的事情没有必要。”

“这个什么……吉卜力工作室的作品，还有吗？”狂王对着她晃了晃手里的DVD盒。

“还有几部吧，我给你找找。”立香跑到DVD架旁边。

“看完了。”

“哦看完了啊。……看完了？！”

先是游戏，后是动画。

藤蔓立香仿佛看到了一代叱咤风云的黑道大哥一步步堕落的过程。

他是谁，从哪里来，是做什么的，为什么会留在她家里。

立香不是没有想过这些问题，但是最后还是觉得，不如考虑怎么把菜做得清淡又合这位受伤的大爷心意比较实际。

虽然她知道，只要她问，狂王一定会告诉她，那个男人生来就无所谓隐瞒，但不如说她不想承担知道一切的后果，哪怕只是为了安全和他划清界限。

禁烟禁酒禁香辣油腻，想到alter听到她毫不客气地提出禁令时的那副表情，立香心头一个大大的“可爱”就飘了出来，尽管用这个词形容一个凶恶强壮的成年男人有点奇怪，但是这是她能找到的最合适他的形容词了。

alter似乎意外地对比较强势的类型没辙呢。立香愉快地搅拌着锅里的汤，就差哼起歌了。

房门吱呀一声开了，她熄了火走出厨房，正好看见男人提了一个黑色的塑料袋，那模样神似装厨余垃圾用的垃圾袋。

“alter你回来啦。”立香冲他招招手，“要先吃饭吗，还是先洗澡？先吃饭就替我端一下盘子。”

“……”库丘林alter脸上露出了非常奇怪的表情。

穿在身上的白色荷叶边围裙扎得太紧，勾勒出少女曼妙的曲线，在男人的俯视视角看下去甚至可以看到上乳，而且她看起来，似乎，就只穿了这么一条围裙。偏偏她还不解地歪着脑袋看他，一副理所当然的样子。

突然来这种play到底是想干嘛。

狂王还是忍不住开口了：“我说，你那副打扮是怎么回事啊。”

“嗯？”立香疑惑地看了看自己身上，没什么问题啊。

库丘林alter“啧”了一声，走过去随手把袋子放在了桌上：“不要在男人面前穿成这样。”

站在冰箱前看了一眼自己的虚影，立香这才发现他是误会了什么，脸一下子红到了耳根，一把扯下围裙，露出里面的热裤和细吊带背心，她恼羞成怒地低吼：“是你自己误会了吧！才没有穿得很奇怪啊！”

自从那个雨夜之后她的胆子也稍微变大了呢，都敢这样和他说话了。库丘林alter耸耸肩，其实热裤和细吊带遮盖的面积也没有比围裙大到哪里去，这点都没意识到吗。

“东西放冰箱里。”

“这是什么？”

“蜜瓜。”

“……这么贵重的东西你就用个垃圾袋装着？！”

“反正只有你喜欢这种东西。”

蔬菜水果这种比肉贵得多真是对不起了。

立香翻了个白眼，把蜜瓜当做alter今天份的可爱放进冰箱里好好保管了起来。

TBC

·*前台词全部来自《看门狗》

·用垃圾袋装蜜瓜的梗来自荒川弘《百姓贵族》


	3. 一期一会·下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “虽然残秋的风还未到来，但我已经从你的缄默里，觉出了它的寒冷。”*

在没有相遇的时候，偶然窥见了彼此常态的生活。

藤丸立香坐在长凳上，仰头看着茂密的树荫，层层叠叠交织着的红黄色一点点蚕食着绿意，就像秋日逐渐取代夏日。秋老虎让气候依然十足炎热，但是蝉鸣已经不会再响起，正午的阳光从枝叶间落下，暖暖地照着少女睡意昏沉的脸。

“抱歉！久等啦！”同伴的女孩子抱着便当盒跑过来，在她旁边坐下。

“没事。”

立香睁开眼睛眨了眨，她有些懒洋洋的，张嘴说话进食的欲望都近乎消失，满心都是刚才见到的场面。索性同伴是个开朗的女孩子，边吃边不停地和她分享着自己的心情：“只是想绕近路来这里吃午餐而已，没想到居然会看到那种场景，现在的黑社会都这么明目张胆的吗？”

“不知道啊。”

“那个被围住的，就是那个借了高利贷的某某吧，听说他开学这几周都没来就是为了躲追债的人，没想到今天一出现在校园里就被堵住了。”

“借高利贷？”

“一开始说是为了拍电影，但是后来又传说是沉迷赌博……”同伴压低声音，既害怕又兴奋地分享着八卦，“总之是会招惹到那种黑社会的事情。”

“高利贷而已啊……这种事情也需要他来做吗？”立香咬着筷子，回想起了刚才的场面。

身材强壮、面色凶狠的西装男人把一个瘦弱的青年堵在墙角踢打，嘴里骂骂咧咧的说着“再不把钱还上来就等着当鸭子吧”之类的话，听起来很轻浮，但是拳头撞击肉体的沉闷声音倒是实在的令人害怕。像是黑帮电影一样的场景，却发生在大学校园的某个角落里，抄近路去喜欢的地点吃午饭的女大学生无意误入了异于日常的场合。同伴吓得不敢动弹，藤丸立香抓着她的手，正打算迅速离开这个地方，却在转头的瞬间看到了那个人。

库丘林alter靠在转角处的涂鸦墙上，像是那片色彩驳杂、意味不明的涂鸦中的一部分，他穿着酒保服似的收腰黑马甲白衬衫，居然还规规矩矩地打着黑色领带，但同时又不耐烦地叼着烟蒂，露出她熟悉的虎牙。

他垂着眼睛，几缕深蓝色的碎发散落在额前，一如既往地对他人的目光无比敏感，就在她视线落到他身上那一瞬间，那双猩红的三白眼横扫过来，笔直地对上她的眼睛。

最后，立香不知道自己是怎么匆匆离开的。

雨夜里男人背对自己，露出腰上狰狞的创口的场面又浮现在眼前。她或许对alter的身份没有清楚的认识，却也知道这个人不应该是个催人还债的小混混。

同伴一脸迷惑：“他？立香你在说谁？”

“没什么，只是想起一些事情。”她摆摆手，夹起炸虾装作津津有味地吃了起来。

“你啊，最近总是不在状态。该不会是……”同伴一脸揶揄地把脸凑近，“谈恋爱了吧？”

“不可能。”立香斩钉截铁地说，“现实里的男人怎么和纸片人比。”

“但是比起纸片人，还是现实里健美的男性肉体更好吧。”

“可是很少有那样的，至少我没……”立香正要反驳，却突然顿住了，她见过这样的人。

alter。

她很久没有见到他了。

狂王的伤养好了，游戏通关了，动画看完了，暑假都结束了，回想起来，最开始那份开玩笑似的模特请求也过去了很久了，她对他全部的了解，也还是只有这一个名字。

本来就索然无味的午饭此刻更是难以下咽，立香叹了口气，又把嘴巴紧紧地闭上了，完全不想遮掩自己的心绪，用筷子有一下没一下地戳着便当盒里的饭菜。本打算开一开她的玩笑的同伴看到她一言不发的样子，小心翼翼地试图开口安慰她：“如果不想说的话就不要说啦……不过我和你说！我最近认识了一个占卜师，他很灵验的，你要不要试着找他算一算未来？”

“哈？”立香哭笑不得，“我还没有苦恼到要相信这种东西的地步啦。”

“你不相信是不是？我现在就可以证明给你看，来，告诉我，你最近最烦恼的是什么。”

看到同伴信誓旦旦拍胸耍宝的模样，情绪低落的她也不由得笑了一下，配合地做出一个合掌祈祷的动作：“那就……拜托占卜师帮我找到弄丢的速写本吧。”

还以为她会做出个跳大神的动作来随意指一个方向说“就在那里”，没想到同伴点点头，掏出手机，以迅雷不及掩耳之势拍了一张她的照片，编辑成短信发出去了。

立香吃惊地打算抢过手机：“喂，不要随便发我的照片给奇怪的人啊——”

在两人的嬉笑打骂中，短信发送完毕。

“四点三十分，图书馆后，右数第三张长凳。”

“谢谢您找到了我的东西。”立香有些局促地向男人鞠了一躬。

拓落不羁的占卜师摆摆手，他带着斗篷，上半张脸完全笼罩在阴影里，只能从弯起的嘴角看处他心情不错：“小事一桩啦，比起这个，我也有问题想请教你，这个人你认识吗？”

他随手翻开一页，背对着纸面外的人的男人赤裸着上身，肌肉线条分明，腰上缠着一圈绷带，画中人一脸不耐地转头看向身后，面上的纹身似乎平添了杀意，但绷带上用黑色马克笔画着的龙猫又中和了那份逼人的气势。

像是被窥见了了不得的私密，她的脸一下子红了起来。

“别说什么不认识之类的傻话啊。”速写本在手里转了一圈，占卜师露出相当爽朗的笑容，“如果要做恋爱咨询的话，这样可是不行的。来，坐下聊吧。”

“嗯……不如就先来说说对方是个怎么样的人吧。”

就这样接受这是恋爱咨询的设定吗？立香有些苦恼地咬着下唇，要不是占卜师真的找到了她的速写本，这个可疑的人根本不会让她有交谈欲望，和alter那次主动搭话大概花光了她所有的勇气，但是对方不对称的斗篷下摆露出来的深蓝色长发，和比印象中的谁提高了一些的音色又让她觉得莫名熟悉。

“是个……很可爱的人。”支吾了半天，她最后也只能想到这个词。

“噗。”占卜师笑了一声，看惯了笨蛋情侣的模样，“具体表现在哪里呢？”

“明明看起来很凶恶，但是却意外地会听人说话，虽然听了会不会照做完全看心情……喜欢和形象出乎意料不符的娱乐，居然还喜欢钓鱼……啊，还有不知道为什么总是喜欢带各种吃的东西给我，而且不是蛋糕之类的，完全就是食材级别的东西……某些时候意外的体贴？不，这个可能是我想太多了……”

立香掰着手指头，一点点数着记忆碎片。占卜师单手撑脸，笑眯眯地听着，偶尔插一句嘴：“喜欢钓鱼也没什么不好的吧？”

“但是唯一一次一起出门是去钓鱼就……”

“哈哈哈？”这句话让占卜师莫名大笑起来，“第一次和小姑娘出门约会是去钓鱼，哈哈哈那家伙还真是个傻瓜啊哈哈哈。”

立香果断出言反驳：“才不是啊，只是……只是他对我没有那种心思吧。”

“嘘。”看着垂头丧气的小姑娘，占卜师轻笑一声，竖起食指压在她的唇上，“不要说这种丧气话了，要知道对于野兽来说分享食物就是……啊，抱歉，好像不该泄露某人的心思呢。”

“不如问问自己，是不是喜欢他吧。”

“……”

“行了行了，别一副要哭出来的表情啊。”他头疼地揉了揉太阳穴，“被那家伙看到我会被杀掉的。比起这个，想不想知道他是怎么看你的？”

“……这种事情，占卜师也能知道吗？”

“当然了，我可是caster啊。”对方做了个看不到眼睛的wink。

那是发生在第二次见到占卜师之后的事情了。

“我说……非得在这里吗？”藤丸立香不太自在地扭了扭身子。

“哈？不在镜子前面我怎么看得到啊？”库丘林Alter不耐烦地把她的双手按在头顶，抓起一支画笔蘸了蘸最鲜艳的红色，打算从眼下落笔。

“水粉颜料很难洗的，换个别的行不行？”虽然自觉力气和他比起来微不足道，立香还是试图阻止一下根本是打算把画笔捅进她的眼眶的狂王，“而且要画也是从面积比较大的地方画起吧，哪有上来就直接画脸的？” 

他随手把画笔扔到一边，落地的声音听得立香一阵心疼：“要求真多。那用这个总行了吧？” 

“我新入的COPIC啊啊啊！”看到他手里的马克笔，少女忍不住卖力挣扎起来，“不行，这个无论如何不行！”

“啧。” 

意识自己已经退让得太多，沉沉压在她身上的狂王不耐烦地咂舌，站起来居高临下地看着身下的少女：“烦死了。是你自己说要从大面积的地方画起的吧？老子回来的时候你还没脱好衣服就等死吧。”

丢下这句话，他转身走出了房间，那种即使不与之对视也无法忽视的压迫感也随之消失。

立香松了口气，从瑜伽垫上坐起来，抓了抓因为熬夜赶版画作业而有些油腻的头发，又看了一眼自己满是颜料痕迹的深蓝色工装背带裤，在脑子里给“他让我脱衣服是那个意思”这句话上打了个大大的红叉。

早上刚把版画作业送到学校，回来又继续赶工的时候，前几天在校园里有着短暂的一面的库丘林alter一脚踹开了画室的门，比往日更暗的血色的双眸和低沉的气压简直是把“我很不爽”写在了脸上。

这么久不见，几乎忘了与他交谈的方式了。

“这么待着也很无聊吧。”完全无法忽视旁边的逼人视线，立香放下画笔，转头询问他，“要不要也来画点什么？”

“有什么好画的。”连凳子都懒得坐，他靠坐在墙角，曲着一条腿，另一条腿长长地伸出来，貌似无意地踩在画板支架和地面的接触点上，刚才带着铆钉的粗跟马丁靴就是这么在门上留下了印记，下一个倒霉的八成就是她的画架了。

“想到什么画什么？” 

“想不出来。”

“画画今天见过的东西？” 

“就只有你。” 

“什么啦。”橘发少女叹了口气，差点脱口而出“我才不是东西”，“那，画画自己？低头看一眼就能看到那个纹身吧，不如顺手画给我好了。”

语毕，画架啪地一下被踢翻了。像是终于听到了有趣的事情，狂王的嘴角扯起一个弧度，露出两颗尖尖的虎牙：“啊，画画这种东西老子可不会，不过既然要画，那就用你自己当画布吧。”

所以说他跑出画室去，还能在家里找到什么适合画呢？早知道这样她就该向贝奥武夫前辈借点人体彩绘专用的颜料了。

“衣服。”库丘林alter端着一个玻璃罐子回来了，冷冷地看了坐在垫子上的少女一眼，“看来你是真的很想被我杀掉。” 

身材高大的男人脱下搭在手臂上的有着一圈毛皮的夹克，壮硕结实的肌肉被黑色紧身背心勾勒得一览无遗，胸口隐隐可见两轮勾玉般的红色印记。没有接着把背心也脱掉，他只是把下摆拉到胸膛上卡住，从胸口蔓延到腹部的，透露着狂暴野蛮气息的红色纹路在藤丸立香面前一览无遗。

“刚才在想事情啦。”像学着他的样子掀起下摆，让他把整幅图缩小一点画在腹部就好，却发现自己穿着背带裤的事实，少女尴尬地推了推压在身上的狂王，“我还是去换件衣服吧，这个不太方便。”

“真麻烦。”他制住了少女，撑起身子，单手解开她肩上的带子，“就这样脱掉不就好了。” 

背带裤被褪到了大腿根，T恤下摆也被推上去，事态一下就变得不妙起来。偏偏库丘林Alter对着镜子看了一眼，“啧”了一声后又不快地把她整个人带垫子一起转了九十度，然后再次低下头，伸手在盛着红色粘稠液体的玻璃罐里蘸了一下，带着灼热体温的手指从少女丰盈的乳间开始描摹属于他的印记。 

从背对镜子躺着变成了横躺在镜子前，立香侧头就能看见自己，面色微红，衣服凌乱。狂王面对着镜子，只全神贯注地复制着那红色的纹身，有些粗糙的手指刮过敏感的肌肤，画到圆圈状时又颇为用力地用指尖一圈圈加深，随后带出一道长线，毫不留情地收手，就这么完成了最上面的两个印记，最下面那个却被遮住了一截。

“喂，自己解开。”他扯住碍事的内衣，随后放手，刚被戏弄过的胸部被弹回来的内衣一打，轻微的疼痛中混杂着同等程度的快感。粘稠的液体粘在肌肤上并不像颜料那样结实，还透着些酸甜的气息。少女颤着手把身后的内衣扣子解开，内衣随即就被和T恤一起推到了胸部上方，她忍不住问道：“你、在用什么、画啊……”

“番茄酱。”库丘林Alter用低沉的声线回答她，完成了胸部的作画后，手指开始漫无目的地在她的腹部和胸部之间游走。

不知道为什么两个人之间的关系突然变成了这样， 在镜子里对照着两人胸腹间的纹路，胸口往下确实是认真在画的，落到腹部后就开始敷衍起来，男人身上交错的梭形印记简化成了粗竖线，只有最后一个鲜红的梭形印记画得比原本的图案还要长，最后终止在少女的小腹上三寸，野兽的意图呼之欲出。

“呜……”对方的手指停止动作后，少女才得以喘息。因为怕痒所以躲闪推拒着他，不耐烦的狂王抽出皮带，把她的双手捆在了头顶，少女彻底失去了反抗的能力。男人低下头看身下面色潮红的少女，衣物凌乱地盖在身上，双手无力地被束缚在头顶，只有含着水光的金色双眸也注视着他，像是因为受制于人的屈辱而流泪。

明明就，兴奋得很啊。库丘林alter心想。

然而他不知道，自己在少女眼中同样性感至极，失去了皮带的束缚，磨砂牛仔裤松松垮垮地挂在胯上，深邃的人鱼线消失在它的边缘，随着呼吸，腹肌轻微地颤动着，上面的纹身像原始部落的巫祝的符文一样蛮荒，让人想要一窥它是何种含义。英俊冷漠的面庞上毫无起伏，但是带着情欲色彩的猩红双眼和因喘息微张的薄唇，格外诱人。

“……要和我做吗？”

如果是以往，是其他女人，这时候还要说这种话，库丘林alter大概会真的提了裤子就走。大概也是觉得自己消失很久不见，一见面就做这样的事情有些说不过去，他哑着嗓子，低声问：“你想做吗？”

“想啊。”她把脸背对镜子，用很小的声音说给自己听，“每天都想。”

“……”

看不到压在身上的人的表情，只能感觉到对方突然的沉默。立香咬着嘴唇，心里茫然地想，如果做了之后，他们之间那点少得可怜的联系会不会更深一步呢？这样见到他的机会会不会多一点，不过像他这样的人，一定有过很多女人吧。

“啧，麻烦死了。”

库丘林alter俯下身去，伸出舌头舔舐着用番茄酱画成的，开玩笑似的狂化符文，一路舔下去时，他突然在腰间用力地咬了一口，锋利的牙齿像猛兽叼着猎物一样，咬着柔腴的腰腹肌肉，疼得情欲都瞬间消退了的少女一下子绷直了腿，挣扎着想把对方推开。

“怎么，做那种事情可以，咬一口就不行吗？” 感受到身下人的挣扎，狂王摸着痕迹清清楚楚的牙印，露出恶意的笑，“不给你留点印子，就会去找别的男人了吧。”

“什么别的男人……”

没有回答她的问题，狂王只是又低下了头，用和刚才不同的，相当轻柔的力度，一点点舔净残留的番茄酱，湿热的感觉在胸腹间打转。最后被扶着坐起来，解开手上的皮带的时候，立香的脑袋还晕乎乎的，支不起酸软的腰肢，干脆靠在男人的胸膛上喘息着。

平复了呼吸后，她抬起头来，透过泪水看向库丘林alter，指间沾起番茄酱，一手摸着他眼下交错的纹路，一手对着镜子在自己的脸上一点点画着，经历情事后还虚软无力的手指最终描摹出来的效果也是歪歪扭扭的，和男人那个令人望之生畏的纹身相去甚远。

“我这样看起来是不是也有点像alter了？”情欲色彩还未褪去的少女脸上流露出意味不明的神色，“这样的话，alter开心地笑起来的样子也能看见了呢。”

库丘林alter冷冷地看了她一眼：“……完全不像。”

“这脸笑起来的样子，可没有你现在这么丑。”

抬手把少女按回到胸膛上，狂王心想，这家伙还真是个笨蛋啊。

和久别后突然出现一样，库丘林alter从她的生活里又再次突然地消失了。

也许是春天和夏天的时光过分漫长，秋天的来临是瞬间完成的。

几年后的冬天。

从室外匆匆走进室内，藤丸立香哈了一口气，肉眼可见的白色水汽消散在空气中。裹紧了酒红色羊绒围巾，她环视场馆内，毕业设计作品展出已经是最后一天的倒数一小时了，因此参观的人也是意料之中的稀少。反而是准备好了收拾东西的学生们蠢蠢欲动，梅菲斯特举着调色盘满场跑，给每一个乐意的人在他们指定的地方画上彩绘。

“藤丸藤丸，来这边~”看到她走过来，梅菲斯特露出舌头舔了舔自己青色的嘴唇，“想要什么样的图案和我说哦，包你满意~”

“谢谢，不用了，我还是去看看自己的画吧。”立香倒退几步。

“诶，画嘛。”他有些不开心地扁扁嘴，“留个纪念也好啊。”

话音未落他就扑过来按住了立香的脸，她只好举手投降：“好好好，我画我画。”

好不容易摆脱了梅菲斯特，立香往另一片展区走，本以为这边也是空无一人，没想到有一个穿着黑色西装的男人，手里捧着一束白花，站在她的画作前。

“您好？”立香试着开口打招呼。

戴着口罩的男人转过身来，挑了挑眉，颇为诧异地看着眼下有两道猩红色纹路的女孩。就算说是妆面也太过夸张了，突然想起自己顶着的彩绘，立香有些懊悔地用手遮住了半张脸。

“这些是你画的吗？”没有在意她的窘迫，蓝色长发扎成一个小辫的男人说。

“是的。请问您有什么指教吗？”

“指教倒是说不上，艺术性的东西我可是完全不懂，只是……”他指着最后一副画，“我看不懂这个结局啊，这是个悲剧吗？”

听到对方的话，立香反而笑了一下：“不是哦，这不是悲剧。”

“但是，花凋谢了，最后也没能结出果实。这不是悲剧吗？”

“对于春天来说，秋天是悲剧吗？”

“这样啊……你能这样想，那真是最好不过了。”把花束一把拍在另一只手掌上，男人若有所思地说，“还以为今天赶不及了呢，能看一眼也不错了。”

“先生？”立香不解地歪了歪头。

男人看了她一眼，把花束塞进她怀里：“给你。本来是给那家伙的，但是想来他也不会喜欢花。”

“对了，有人要我告诉你，记得好好吃饭，多吃肉，蔬菜水果也要吃，不要因为太贵就不买。本人的话不是这样的，但是我擅自扩充了他的意思，反正那家伙说不出什么好话。”

奇怪的人。

立香抱着一束花，满心莫名地回到了主展区。

“哇，居然有人送花！ ”同伴吃惊地说，“不过为什么送白色菊花啊，这也太不吉利了。”

“不知道啊。”立香摇摇头，心里想的却是另一件事情。

刚才那个人的眼睛让人觉得好熟悉啊，是在哪里见过吗？

……想不起来了。

透过场馆的落地窗，她看到屋外雪花纷纷扬扬地落下，既像白色的樱花花瓣，又像轻盈的雨滴，无声无息地覆盖在落光了黄叶的，笔直地指向天空的黑色枝桠上。

END

*部分出自戴望舒诗集

是个我写得很爽的故事，总之写完了就很开心，感谢你们的阅读


	4. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 冬天的故事

“先生，贵夫人只是怀孕了，别的并无大碍。”穿着白大褂的医生露出温柔的笑容。

“真的诶……靠在肚子上的感觉都和以前不一样了，软软的……”

“只要好好照顾身体，合理饮食，坚持一定量的运动就好。”医生补充到。

“这么说来，是不是吃太多运动得太少才会这样啊……哎呀！干什么？很疼诶！”藤丸立香捂着额头，对身旁的人怒目而视。

从像八爪鱼一样整个缠住他腰腹部的怀抱伸出手来弹了个脑瓜崩后，抓起遥控器，库丘林alter低下头，怀中鼓起脸看向他的少女额头上泛着微红，刚才那一下劲可能真的有点大。

“在别人肚子上蹭来蹭去，你是狗吗？”

“恭喜——是个男孩——”这次轮到护士从产房里走出来向二人道喜。

“说不定alter真的有了我的孩子呢，给库酱生个弟弟吧……呜哇我错了哈哈哈哈——”

播着狗血家庭伦理剧的频道终于被换掉了。

二头身的漆黑幼兽坐在被炉桌子上掰柑橘，肥短的小手举着一瓣橘子往嘴里塞，通红的三白眼毫无波澜地看着库丘林alter把少女压在榻榻米上挠痒，那两个人入冬之后就一直这么懒洋洋的，这样打闹一番也好。

虽说有推拒的部分是装的，但确实也笑得喘不过气来的立香偷偷瞥了一眼，悄悄把库酱一脸正经地吃着草莓大福的模样和身上这只面无表情的巨大猛兽做了一番对比，完全一模一样，忍不住又噗嗤一声笑了出来。虽然至今依然没有搞懂这家伙为什么总是看着他偷笑，但是那也无所谓，毫不客气地把她整个人往旁边挪了一下，alter单手撑脸，把大半个身子塞进了被炉里躺下了。

立香伸出手，在他眼窝轻轻点了点，方才没有涂抹均匀的一小块遮瑕霜被涂抹开后，把隐约露着的鲜红纹路遮住了，捧着脸看了一会，确定脸上的纹身被完全遮盖后，她忍不住问：“唔，这样就不会被看出来了……不过如果担心家人看到的话，最好还是随身带着镜子，时常留意一下比较好哦？”

“不要。”天一冷就变得格外慵懒的野兽闭着眼，任由她打量，“反正又不会在那里待多久，又一直和你在一起，你注意不就好了。”

真是个超级自我的人，手上都是伤口却还要用手柄打游戏也好，秋冬换季时不肯及时添加衣物而感冒也好，完全不听别人讲话。

alter撑开半边眼皮，猩红的眼睛注视着她：“喂，只穿了一件毛衣的人，不进被炉里是想感冒吗？”

“——才不是啦——”她瞬间放弃赌气，钻进了被炉里。

在漫长而寒冷的冬日，两人躺在被炉里，她伸出双臂将恋人结结实实地圈在怀抱中，无法忽视的灼热体温透过软绵绵的毛线衫，从他沸腾的血和如铁般坚实的肉与骨中来，比被炉、太阳亦或是其他所有都更温暖，并让她安心，此时一切抱怨都只是爱娇的嗔怒。

“啊。”

库酱也钻进来了。

在靠近暖源的地方原地转了一圈后，库酱把尾巴盘起来，戴着帽子的小脑袋靠在alter的肚子上，总是呈现不开心的弧度的两瓣嘴也变成了平和的ω型。

“库酱也和小猫小狗一样，冬天的时候喜欢粘着身上比较暖的人呢。”就这么舒服吗？立香伸出手挠了挠库酱的下巴，但对方显然懒得搭理她，慢悠悠地合上眼睛，她又忍不住笑了，“这个场景，总觉得好像小猫靠着奶牛睡觉啊。”

猫靠在奶牛的身上过冬，养牛的农家应该都见过这样的一幕吧。

远处的山林中已经看不见层叠交织着的红黄色一点点蚕食着绿意的痕迹，只剩下一片恍惚而渺远的厚重雪层覆盖了所有。车里的暖气开得稍微有些高了，下雪天灰暗的天色配上昏沉的氛围，立香只觉得脑袋越来越重。她侧脸看着窗边疾驰而过的电线杆，已经收割干净的田地里只剩下白雪，可以远远地眺望到些许房屋，一切都在表明他们在向乡间驶去，随着车辆的晃动，她睡着了。

醒来时脑袋不偏不倚地靠在alter的肩膀上，车还没有到站，他的几缕略长的头发掠过立香眼前，有些痒痒的，但是她懒得挪窝，重要的是，她一眼瞥见了窗外那颗即使只剩枯枝却依然显眼的巨树。眨了眨眼睛，她扯着alter问道：“咱们秋天的时候是不是就是在这里钓鱼来着？”

顺着她指的方向看去，alter轻轻“嗯”了一声，这一路上他近乎一言不发。

“……什么嘛。”立香盯着他纹身被遮住后纯良得有些陌生的脸，露出了一个揶揄的笑，“所以那个时候你就想着要带我回老家了？”

猩红的兽瞳死死盯着她，发现那个碍眼的笑容不仅没有消失，反而还因为他的注视变得越发傻气起来，库丘林alter毫不留情地弹她脑袋：“没有。……毕竟我自己都没有想过还能再回来。啧，就算是后来，要不是被缠得烦了，完全不打算干这种蠢事。要是被我知道是谁把我的联系方式给了那群家伙……”

看着alter咬牙切齿摩拳擦掌的样子，立香眨眨眼睛，决定把自己去做恋爱占卜的时候把他的邮件地址给了自称caster的占卜师这事烂在肚子里。

“哟，回来了啊。”戴着斗篷的赤脚占卜师大大咧咧地岔开腿坐在玄关上，半边身子倚着杖子，神态自若地张开五指和提着大包小包进门的两人摆手打招呼。

这时立香才惊觉，命运的轨迹和秋天的落叶一起被风吹得打了个弯，早在很久以前就砸在了她脸上。

“阿嚏！”

“喂！邋遢死啦！不要对着锅打喷嚏！”

眼疾手快地把整张生菜糊到caster脸上及时地制止了飞沫后，身为长兄的库丘林青筋暴起地指着他：“你们这些家伙，一个两个的离家出走后就消失得无影无踪，厚着脸皮回来好歹也要保持基本的礼貌吧？”

“唔嗯，啊，谢谢啊。”从立香手里接过手帕纸，caster抹了抹脸，“只是突然感觉到有人在骂我，一下子没收住……阿嚏！……对着我指桑骂槐算什么本事，快说说旁边那家伙，我偶尔还会来看看呢。”

“什么，我怎么没见过？”

“我拜托小精灵回来看的啊。”

“那就是根本没回来！”库丘林啪地又糊了一张生菜上去。

在他两吵吵嚷嚷的这段时间里，alter已经飞快夹了好几块肉到立香碗里。农家的牛肉随手一涮就散发着纯正的鲜香，立香细细地咀嚼着品尝，差点把自己的舌头咬了，咂舌到：“真好吃……”

“对吧！”听到称赞，库丘林立刻一秒进入自豪的农场主状态，对着她竖起了大拇指，“我们家的牛是最好的……的……呃……你……”目光在alter和立香之间游移了一番，最后无可奈何地泄了气，端起碗自暴自弃地大声说：“看在你带了客人回来的份上，就先不骂你了！”

大口咀嚼中的caster用胳膊肘撞了一下健壮的长兄，含糊不清地说：“不是客人啊。”

“……明白了，那你们今晚就睡老头子老太婆原本那个屋子吧。喂alter，一句话也不说光顾着吃东西像什么话，可恶，我刚下好的肉！”

话音未落，只见筷子倏然起落，刚煮好的肉已然又成了alter的囊中之物。而他咧开嘴露出锐利的犬齿，笑意张狂：“我看你才是根本忘了作为农家子的本分吧。这种时候，抢夺食物才是唯一有意义的事情。”

“哈？有本事来比谁抢到的东西多啊——” 

煮沸的汤噗噜噗噜地冒着泡，一块凤尾菇熟透了，被翻滚的汤汁从锅底卷到表面的瞬间，两双筷子像投掷标枪一样迅速伸出来，木质的筷子撞在一起时硬是让人产生了勇者执枪互斗的错觉，一方用双枪制住了对方前进的道路，却锵地一下被蛮力突破了。

立香咬着筷子头，看库丘林和alter你来我往地大喊着“混账！那是我的竹轮！”“别天真了，谁拿到才是属于谁的”，她的碗里alter夹过来的食物堆成了小山，怎么吃都吃不完，干脆搁了筷子看他们闹。旁边的caster这会倒是不打喷嚏了，在两个人以火锅为竞技场厮杀时优哉游哉地捕捞漏网之鱼，倒也三下五下地吃完了一碗饭。

“需要添饭吗？”立香问道。

“哦呀？好啊，麻烦你了。”

caster笑起来的时候眉眼间浅浅的细纹，让他与库丘林和alter看起来略有些不同，但三个人的长相确实是一个模子里刻出来的。如果找他占卜的时候看到这张脸，一切就会变得一目了然吧？

“caster不和他们两一起吗？”

“才不要啊，幼稚死了，我可是走知性路线的，让他们自己闹吧。你也是，来来来，我们好好吃饭，吃饭是最重要的。”

经过好一通闹腾，热气蒸腾着弥漫开来充满整个房间，库丘林和alter两个人都出了薄汗，久别后生分的感觉倒是彻底消退了。库丘林挽起袖子，挑眉说道：“你这家伙，手上的功夫倒是还没有忘得一干二净嘛。”

alter抹了把脸，手心的感觉有些许黏腻，但他并不在意这些小事，捂住半张脸露出恶质的笑：“总不会比种地务农养牛的家伙来得更懈怠吧。”

“我才不想被你这种家伙这样说，一个两个，不是说着‘森林的力量在召唤我’就浪迹天涯去了，就是擅自从好不容易考上的警校退学后人间蒸发，害得我要继承家业。”

“噗——咳咳咳、警校？”立香使劲眨了眨眼睛，确定自己没听错，“alter吗？”

“嗯？看来你什么都没告诉她啊。什么都不说就把人家骗到这种乡下地方来？” 

“……能把她带回来不就够了吗，还要说什么。” 

还处于极大的震惊当中，却突然听到alter小声地叫她，扭过头去对上他用手盖着的半边脸，鲜红印记隐隐地露了出来，是想让她现在用遮瑕再补盖吗？真搞不懂alter到底是想伪装还是不想不伪装，立香心一横，偷偷摸了张卸妆湿巾，飞快地把他另一边脸上的遮瑕也给抹掉了。

“喂，你干什么呢……”

库丘林掏出烟来点上，徐徐吐出一口烟气：“哦，还真是变成了了不得的黑.道呢。”

对上alter的“晚点再和你算账”的强撑着的恶狠狠表情，立香吐了吐舌头，把caster推到前面当挡箭牌，他也是饶有兴致地摩挲着下巴，调侃道：“当什么卧底啊，能捡条命回来就不错啦，还装，想吓唬谁呢。”

“啧，你们是无所谓，回这个破乡下地方的客车都只有一天一趟，要是吓到别人不就麻烦了吗。”alter烦躁地挠挠头，“喂，过来，躲在那家伙背后干什么？”

立香笑眯眯地凑过去，抱住他的胳膊，和caster交换了一个计划通的wink。

接下来就是琐碎无意义却温暖的家庭闲聊时间了。

“我们的共同特点啊，我想想……喜欢钓鱼？”

“嗯嗯。”立香认真地拿笔记本记着。

“还有什么来着，都喜欢枪？其实还有个小弟，他可是标枪运动员哦，今年正是训练的关键时刻，说是新年就先不回来了，哎呀，弟弟们都长大了啊~”

“就alter没有枪呢。”

“哈？我的枪你不是摸过了吗？”

长兄拍案而起：“黄段子禁止！”

“不、不是黄段子啦！手枪也算吗！”

“共同之处、共同之处……啊，生日基本上都是冬天算吗？北海道的很多孩子都是在冬天怀上的呢，所以你们也要努力啊。”

“诶？呃？咦？是？好的？”

“刚才是谁自己说黄段子禁止的啊，给我摸摸你的良心。”

东西都收拾好了，终于躺进松软的被褥的瞬间，阳光的气息从棉絮之间散发出来，立香忍舒服得不住轻轻叹了一口气。有力的大手揽住了她的肩，把她往自己怀里带：“叹什么气？”

“因为开心。”在黑暗而温暖的房间里，贴在他的胸膛上听一下一下的心跳，一切都在证明此时此刻对方的存在，立香仗着他看不见，咧开一个无比傻气的笑，“知道了很多、很多alter以前的事情。”

“……这有什么可开心的。”他低声说，“笨蛋。”

雪花纷纷扬扬的落下，既像白色的樱花花瓣，又像轻盈的雨滴，无声无息地覆盖在落光了黄叶的，笔直地指向天空的黑色枝桠上。

藤丸立香裹紧了酒红色羊绒围巾，哈了一口气，肉眼可见的白色水汽消散在空气中。虽然是她自己提出要在alter生活长大的地方走走看看，但是这里实在是太冷了吧。穿着黑色带毛领大衣的alter岿然不动地看着瑟瑟发抖的她，她非要坚持在农业高中里走一圈再回去，心想要不干脆把这家伙扛起来算了，像只困在雪地里的橘猫似的。

“喂，回去了，你们不是还要布置什么毕业学生设计展吗？”

“我只是去看看而已，所以再玩几天也没关系的啦。”

“这种乡下地方有什么好玩的？”

“很好玩啦，因为可以听到很多alter的糗事……我错啦，快放我下来！”

挣不开他的怀抱，立香干脆把自己的围巾解开，系在了两人的脖子上，alter踩着来时的脚印，抱着她往回走，酒红色血一样斑驳的痕迹和男人脸上蛇交缠一般的猩红印记相映衬着，缠住她也缠住他，变成了冬天的故事里的一部分。

“立香？”

“立香？”

同伴在橘发的少女面前不停地招手，终于唤回了她的意识，颇为担忧地问她：“你怎么了？拿到这束花之后就一直在哭呢……”

“嗯……好像看到了一些不属于自己的记忆，虽然很温暖，但是莫名地……”藤丸立香抹了抹眼角的泪，但是那些泪水就像春天时冰川融化一般源源不断地流淌着，“让人很想哭呢。”

“诶……”同伴担忧地握住了她的手，“果然被人送白菊花是很晦气的事情，这样吧，毕业展结束后我们去北海道玩吧，开春之后就不会这么冷了，也不会这么让人难过了。”

立香整了整自己的围巾，梅菲斯特给她在眼下画的猩红色彩绘依稀被泪水冲得化了一些，却依然刺眼，她露出一如既往的笑容：“好啊。冬天快要结束了呢。”

她不会知道，画展的来访人员登记名册上写着“库丘林caster”，就像她自始至终也不知道alter的名字前跟着的是哪几个字。

我的名字对你有什么意义？  
它会死去，  
像白雪覆盖田野，悄无声息，*  
像密林中幽幽的夜声。

它会在纪念册的黄页上，  
留下暗淡的印痕，  
就像用无人能懂的语言，  
在墓碑上刻下的花纹。 

它有什么意义？   
它早已被忘记   
在新的激烈的风浪里，   
它不会给你的心灵   
带来纯洁、温柔的回忆。 

但是在你孤独、悲伤的日子，   
请你悄悄地念一念我的名字，   
并且说：有人在思念我，   
在世间我活在一个人的心里。 

END

最后的引诗是普希金的《我的名字对你有什么意义》，*处有改动

看到最后大家会发现其实这篇文是《la la land》的闪回梗，但是前面的部分是真的很甜不是吗！（被打）


End file.
